


Mental Fortitude

by penniless1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Complete, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penniless1/pseuds/penniless1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt for Oxoniensis' Porn Battle 12 (summer edition).  Prompts were training, steel, domestic, equality.</p><p>He sees them as equals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mental Fortitude

Mihawk, being the stoic, perfectly expressionless sort of fellow that he is, does not even raise an eyebrow as Zoro clumps into the castle's courtyard dressed solely in his sword belt and a frilly, white apron with pink ghosts embroidered on the large front pocket.

Zoro, being the stoic, fashion-unconscious sort of fellow that he is, barely notices his attire as he unsheathes _Ichimonji_ , _Kitetsu_ , and _Shusui_. He gently runs his tongue across each blade, testing their sharpness while simultaneously licking away any traces of his blood as all three prove keen for battle.

Mihawk, being the observant fellow that he is, does not fail to notice the way that the apron pocket rises with each taste of steel and copper his student ingests.

"Domestic today, aren't we?" the Shichibukai mutters as his apprentice fits _Ichimonji's_ hilt between his teeth. Mihawk has decided that he _will_ scrub from his memory the image of Zoro's tongue working around the hard tang once and for all.

At least until tonight, long after training, when it may mingle with his old dreams of Shanks-

"Perona made me do laundry and this was the only thing left.  Let's get on with training."

Zoro, being the blood-thirsty warmonger he has always been, feels his body flushing with excitement, his eye narrowing watchfully, his blood pounding viciously through his veins, muting the world around him.  His smile is predatory, causing the scar over his left eyelid to crease disturbingly.  That the head of his growing erection rubs pleasantly against the stiff fabric backing the apron only adds to the killing intent buzzing in his head.

Mihawk, however, is very disturbed.  That his student's battle-lust could manifest in such an erotic manner is not a new fact to the Shichibukai - it is a quite common phenomenon among the many pirates and marines littering the Grand Line.  What does leave Mihawk uncomfortable is the fact that he is _responding_ to that lust - not with terror, as many others rightly would, but with a sudden and stark loss of control over his sexual desires.  Indeed, Zoro's very unbalanced, nigh-demonic appearance leaves his master's thoughts floundering in lechery rather than calculating strategy and technique.

He has not had this sensation since Shanks last had two arms.  He draws his sword slowly, breathing deeply as steel and battle and lust fill the air-

Then roughly shoves it back into its sheath.

"Until your attire is clean, we will focus instead on personal meditative reflection.  You will go to the waterfall," Mihawk growls before turning his back on Zoro and striding purposefully back into the castle.  Zoro squawks about active learning and respect with an underlying whine of _"Come back here and feed my need, damn you!"_ but Mihawk pretends not to hear his angry cries until he is deep within the stone walls of his abode.

"It is better this way," the Shichibukai mutters to himself as he closes the door to his private chamber, setting his broadsword aside in favor  of a small flask of scented oil.  Swift, precise flicks of his hands soon divest him of his hat, his flowing overcoat, and his closely-tailored pants as he reaches his large bed.

"Better this than to hamper his dream," Mihawk sighs loudly as he pours a thin stream of oil over his pale cock before palming it roughly, his imagination fluttering between Shanks, his last sparring partner and Zoro, now his equal and the one most likely to overtake him as the world's greatest swordsman.

For he has not the fortitude to kill either of them.


End file.
